Twins! ohhh lord
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Hinata is pregnant and she had been with two men, Naruto and Sasuke, she has kids and they are twins but... who is the father! ZOMG it is kind of funny but pretty dumb... well like every comedy you have to have stupid plots ever once in a while.jic, M
1. Chapter 1

_Okay another weird fic, review please!! NO FLARES and yeah it has three characters… well main characters, it will be soo funny _

**i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i**

Naruto's POV

The clock ticked, non-stop and the patience was running out. The phone had rang four times and no one picked up. I was sitting there in that chair, waiting… Nothing happened. I looked at the little light that would turn off when she was ok. After minutes of torture, the light turned off.

I rushed at the nurse that came out of the O.R (operation room). Sakura-chan came with a glowing smile at me.

"Naruto, Sasuke, she is OK." She said smiling. My best friend came rushing towards us, carrying the flowers he went to pick up at Ino's shop.

"So how is she?!" Sasuke yelled, not waiting.

"She is fine, they are twins" she said still with a glowing smile.

"Twins?" I muttered…I couldn't believe it. "I want to see them" I reached out to Sakura's hand showing a puppy face. She gave in and said "Sure come with me", she took us to this room all full of babies, I couldn't find my children, where were they??

"Naruto, Sasuke, those two kids in the front row with black hair, whisker marks and white eyes are your children." Lord… our children… my kids… hey hey, lets rewind _OUR _children?! That's not possible they are Hinata-chan's and mine, myself, I. Not Ours unless she meant mine and Hinata-chan this will be trouble. Well they do look like Sasuke but that's not good… They can only have one father and that's me, see the whisker marks show it.

"Naruto just one thing… this kids have something not normal… strangely they have two fathers" she said with a concerned look in her face.

"You mean Parents… that's how you say mum and dad together" I replied

"No I mean fathers, somehow they don't have just one dad, meaning both, you and Sasuke are their fathers and with Hinata that would make you their Parents; I know It is scientifically impossible for a kid to have three parents, one mum and two dads but, somehow it happened. Tsunade-sama still doesn't know how it happened…" her words rang in my head, over and over again…

"HOW?!" that's all that Sasuke and I could ask

**i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-****i-i**

_Okay another weird fic. xD I know, but still it is funny writing this one, not emo at all is supposed to be funny… __cough__or scary__cough__…xD _

_Well its just the first chapter and I know it is really short but I can't write too many long chapters, I'm kinda with the flu soooo I can't stay too much in the computer, meaning you will have to wait till I publish the next chapter, I'm mean… I know _


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, guys, 2nd chapter in one day! Yay!! Well this is the thing, I write Naruto's POV in the first chapter but asked a friend to write Sasuke's POV, he is really good at writing so he did me the favor. From now on this fic is not only mine is mine's and DSalazar's. Don't Flare!! Reviews please! Hope you like it. .

By the way we don't own Naruto, nor its characters just the plot. --'

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I entered Ino's shop in a rush. I needed some flowers, and fast.

-Ino! Ino where are you!?

Ino slowly appeared from behind the counter. She was putting on her white apron she used to wear while working.

-What's the matter? Why are you in such a hurry?

-It's Hinata. She's giving birth right now!

-Oh my god! Why are you here then?

-I need some flowers. Give me some roses, fast!

She quickly grabbed a dozen red roses or so, and wrapped them with a nice green ribbon.

-Here, take this.

-How much is it?

-Doesn't matter! Just go to Hinata! Fast!

-Thanks Ino! Bye!

I dashed as fast as I could to the hospital, and up the stairs into the maternity aisle. I remembered Naruto was waiting on a chair, but now he was standing up talking to Sakura. She was smiling softly, giving me the comfort I needed.

-Naruto, Sasuke, she is okay.

I couldn't wait. I needed to know how she was. I gathered up my breath and yelled panting for air:

-So? How is she!?

-She is fine, they are twins.

Naruto didn't hesitate to answer:

-Twins? … I want to see them.

-Sure, come with me.

We followed her threw various doors, and into a room filled with cribs and inside of every one of them lied a baby. Some were boys, some were girls, but everyone of them looked different. There was none that looked like me or Hinata. Where were my babies?

-Naruto, Sasuke, those two kids in the front row with black hair, whisker marks and white eyes are your children.

Wait, wait! Did she just say that they were Naruto's and mine? There had to be some sort of mistake: it's not like they could have two fathers now was there? I had to admit they had whisker marks just as Naruto did, but they did look like me, and they had black hair and white eyes like me and Hinata.

Sakura looked at both of us, a worried look on her face.

-Sasuke, just one thing… this kids have something not normal… strangely they have two fathers.

I was perplexed. What the hell was going on? Naruto didn't wait to answer and yelled the first thing that came to his mind, although I must admit the idea to yell that out came to me as well.

-You mean Parents… that's how you say mum and dad together.

-No I mean fathers, somehow they don't have just one dad, meaning both, you and Sasuke are their fathers and with Hinata that would make you their Parents.

Was this some kind of sick joke? I knew I had gotten on Sakura's nerves before, but this was definitely over the line for just calling someone a nuisance.

- I know It is scientifically impossible for a kid to have three parents, one mum and two dads but, somehow it happened. Tsunade-sama still doesn't know how it happened…

-HOW!?

O.O.O.O.O.O

Normal POV.

The two young men were completely incredulous of the fact that these children had two fathers. Sakura's words banged again and again against their brains… 'No I mean fathers, somehow they don't have just one dad, meaning both, you and Sasuke are their fathers and with Hinata that would make you their Parents.'

And Hinata was astonished herself; she didn't get what happened…

-How…

but still this would be just the beginning of a big…adventure…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Thanx all of you who read this, we hope you liked it. As soon as we write the third chapter we will upload it.

Naruto- DS, Hin4… how could Hinata get pregnant by two men… its like.. not possible…

Hin4-ch4n- I wanted to write something stupid, hehe, but we haven't kinda figured out how she got pregnant of two men…

Sasuke- wait I have a different question… how could I be in love with Hinata… its like… she is my distant cousin and in the whole anime I haven't spoken to her…

DS- who said you had to speak to her?

Hinata- Hin4-ch4n… don't you think this is kinda weird?

Hin4-ch4n- Hinata, my dear, who said this would be a normal, not twisted fic? Lets say this is much more funny .

DS- Hin4 I kind of, agree with Hinata… it is too twisted…

Hin4-ch4n- don't be such party poopers!


	3. Chapter 3

To all of you who are reading this fic- we are so glad you like it!! So here is the third chapter, hope you like it.

Sasuke, Naruto&Hinata- These two don't own Naruto.

HiN4-ch4n- but I soo hope I could, I would read it and see it everyday, even make a marathon… drool

DSalazar- HiN4-ch4n kinda we need to start the chapter… By the way, please review my stories remember search for the author DSalazar

HiN4-ch4n- and if you want read my stories .

Naruto- we need to start!!

DSalazar+HiN4-ch4n- PARTYPOOPERS!!

-------------------------------------------

Hinata's POV

Sasuke and Naruto were arguing just outside my room.

"I guess they realized it, didn't they?" I said not taking my view away from the door, sure that in a minute or two one of the two boys, would enter the room shouting, most probably, Naruto.

"They didn't realize it, I told them." Sakura came out from the shadowed corner and smiled at me.

"I thought they would be clever enough to figure it out on their own… ohh well… you can't expect much from them, can you?" I said still looking at the door, looking at the silhouettes that could be seen through the glass. My lower abdomen hurt but I was more concerned about my kids rather than my body… How will these two take the news… I can see not very good but what will the do?

"Well they are guys after all, and they are Naruto and Sasuke… By the way, did you tell Neji?" Sakura grinned, showing that she knew the answer but still asked it to tease me.

"No…I couldn't he would kill them both if he knew…" I just giggled, thinking about my cousin all worked up, being held by Lee and Gai, so that he wouldn't hurt Sasuke and Naruto.

"Your father knows?" Sakura asked but this time she changed her look to a more serious and concerned one.

"Yeah, he is happy, apparently since I became a jounin he has had more respect towards me and he was jumping up and down when I told him I was pregnant either if it was of two men."

"WOW, not every father would be easy going knowing his daughter had a child from two men…" she gave a surprised look.

"Yeah, he really changed… I bet he will come in a little while, I can feel his charka."

"Speaking of the devil, look who's here, good morning Hiashi-sama, came to see your daughter?"

"Good morning Haruno-san, thank you for taking such a good care of my daughter" my dad smiled, apparently the goofy smile, he showed ever since he knew I was pregnant, never faded.

"It's nothing Hiashi-sama, well I will leave you two alone so you can talk" Sakura turned around as if she was really about to leave, my dad leaned over and kissed my head and gave me a hug, he then, turned around and spoke to Sakura.

"No, Haruno-san, please stay with my daughter I am afraid I can't really stay and talk to her much, I just came to say, Sweetie? They will bring balloons, flowers, pies, fruit baskets, and gifts to you today, just so you know, I love you, Haruno-san please take care of her, I need to leave." And with that my father left in a poof of smoke, followed by Naruto-kun bashing in the room followed by Sasuke-kun.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto-kun yelled, then Sasuke hit him on the head.

"don't yell you bakka, this Is a hospital, remember?!"

"Sorry, Hina-chan, we need to talk, seriously, we do"

"Hinata, how is it possible that Kaoru and Satsuki have two dads?!"

"Sasuke-teme, how dare you pick the names without even asking first, besides, they will be called Haruhi and Natsume, right Hina-chan?"

"Sasuke! Naruto! one at a time and besides Hinata is the one that decides the names, so don't start picking the names without consulting! Now Hinata want me to leave you three alone?"

"No, please Sakura, I beg you, don't leave me alone with them…"

"Sure, now that you three are alone I can speak, thoroughly. Having checked the kids, they are normal, yet we don't know how it was possible… The kids have the qualities of the Byakugan and the qualities of the sharingan but not the disadvantages, for some strange reason. The kids also have an inner demon, it was as if they had a baby kyuubi inside each of them, and besides the extra chakra and the bloodline limits the kids are fine. They will have to be brought in every once in a while, just to be checked but apart from that they are normal and healthy kids. You have a little girl and a little boy, also they do have different birth dates, since the little boy was born at 11.55 yesterday and the little girl was born at 12.01 today."

-----------------------------------------

To everyone- we do realize this chapter is not that funny but hang on. Hope you liked it and yay!! Today is 2x1- two chapters in one day!!! HURRAY!!

HiN4-ch4n- sneaking in… finally were here muahahaha

Sasuke- HiN4… what are you doing??

HiN4-ch4n- nothing….

DSalazar- Sasuke grab her, I bet she is hiding something in her cloak

HiN4-ch4n- noooooo!! Wait! SASUKE!!

Naruto- what's going on?!

HiN4-ch4n- they are bullying me puppy face

Sasuke- she brought something over here…

DSalazar- aha! I knew it it's a puppy

HiN4-ch4n- not just any puppy, a genetically modified puppy.

puppy tries to eat Sasuke

HiN4-ch4n- can we keep him?

Sasuke- nooo! He is trying to eat me, get this freak off me!

HiN4- he is so not a freak you emo boy!

battle cloud + little sign that says "Sasuke vs HiN4-ch4n and Puppy"

DSalazar- se you next time, take care and good luck!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Just a message from DSalazar, if you are enjoying this fic I would really love if you would go over to my account and check some of my fics. Arigato!

All the crew- WE DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

---------------------------------

-Sasuke! Naruto! Take care of the babies for a moment. Please be gentle with them, remember they just came to this world a few hours ago.

The operation had been successful, and the two babies had been born with no problem. The only problem now was Hinata, who wasn't in the condition to do anything at all. Naruto and Sasuke had been left with the babies in charge of them (probably not the wisest choice) while Hinata rested in her hospital bed.

The two men were in a separate room, Each with a baby on their arms. The babies were crying non-stop, and there was no way of making them keep silence.

-Hey Sasuke, any idea on how to make this babies shut up?

-Do you think they would be crying if I knew that?

-Oh sorry. Hey, maybe they're hungry!

-And what do you suggest we feed them?

-Ramen of course! They need to be strong and healthy!

-Naruto you idiot! If you fed them ramen they would probably die…

-Okay, then what do you think we should do?

-Maybe their diapers are dirty.

-Okay, let's check.

The two men put the babies on the bed, on top of a soft blanket. They slowly opened their diapers to find nothing strange.

-See! Their diapers can't be dirty unless they had eaten something first!

All of a sudden, the two babies started peeing all across the room and all over Naruto and Sasuke. They tried to avoid getting wet, but it was too late. The babies kept on crying.

-Damn it! Now we're all covered in pee!

-Shuddup Naruto!

They managed to dry what they could with some towels which were in the room in a small basket, and then closed the diapers.

-Hey Naruto! I've got an idea!

-What is it?

-Try to act stupid as you always do. That might cheer them up!

He might've meant that as an insult, but it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Naruto started making silly noises and weird faces, but the babies just cried louder.

-It doesn't work!

-I noticed that…

-Hey, let's try this, why don't you try singing some lullaby or something like that?

-Might as well give it a try.

Sasuke proceeded to sing a nursing rhyme he remembered from when he was little. He didn't remember the lyrics well, and it ended up sounding awful. The babies just cried and cried as if they were going to explode, or even better: make Naruto and Sasuke explode.

-Damn it! Why won't they shut up!?

-I don't think yelling at them might be a good idea, do you think Naruto?

-There's nothing we haven't tried!

Just then Sakura entered the room.

-Hey guys, Hinata is fine. She is sleeping right now, and you are welcome to stay over at the hospital in case you need to see her. But for now, we have to let her rest. Giving birth isn't easy at all.

-Hey Sakura! How do you make this kids stop crying! They're getting on my nerves!

-Yeah, care lending us a hand?

-Men are all the same. How comes you can't even take care of two babies?

Sakura then grabbed the babies and held each in one arm, and started rocking them slowly to and fro while singing a very lovely song. The babies didn't hesitate for a second to stop crying, and even fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Sakura then put them in two small cribs which were in the room.

-See, it's quite easy after all.

--------------------------------------

FOR everyone- we haven't really decided how Hinata could be pregnant from two guys but just bear with us… 

DSalazar – So how was it? You liked it?

HiN4-ch4n- pretty good actually, I really liked it, Hope you people liked it too.

Naruto & Sasuke enter

HiN4-ch4n- Yeah but mean such as Sasuke are useless, not even being able to take care of two babies…

Sasuke-SHUT UP!

HiN4-ch4n- Make me!

fighting cloud

Naruto- I think only HiN4-ch4n can get on his nerves like that after me.

DSalazar- well she does have the gift of irritating people…

HiN4-ch4n- speaking about me?

DSalazar- xD yeah…

HiN4-ch4n-I will become a super-girly girl…a pink-haired Barbie doll… ¬¬

DSalazar- if you do that then I shall become EMO!!

HiN4-ch4n-NO! We don't need more Sasukes in the world! (thanks to vnvanman for the idea of the phrase)

Sasuke- hey! I'm here!!

HiN4-ch4n- you got your ass kicked by my clone

DSalazar- You disappoint me Sasuke…

Hinata- sorry every one for this strange conversation, hope you liked it, take care and See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------

---Okay in the last chapter Sasuke and Naruto were proven total and utter failures to the world of taking care of babies. They were beaten by Sakura (A/N- muahahahaha).

Now in this chapter.

Days have past and Hinata is discharged from the hospital with her two little babies, now disaster starts!---

OOOOOOOO

The babies are barely two days old and Hinata has been discharged from Konoha's hospital. The babies are being introduced (A/N-YAAAAYYYY!!).

The little boy is called Natsume and the little girl is called Satsuki. Both kids are black-haired with a slight shade of blue and their eyes are light blue with the whisker marks on their pink and beautiful cheeks.

-Hinata-chan, where are we going to live?

-well, I spoke to my dad and... uhmm you two will have to move out

-WHAT?!- both of the guys asked, startled by the idea of moving to another house.

-My father built a mansion barely on the outskirts of Konoha, in the middle of the woods. He said that his grandchildren should be able to run around. We will still be close to Konoha so we can do missions.

-A mansion?

-For the three of us?

-Hinata do you even know who is the father?

-Sakura already told you, you dummies, you both are their parents. You two apparently don't remember that night… well then lets leave it like this.

-Hinata-chan!!

-Gomen Naruto, I won't tell you, if you two don't remember there must be a good reason.

One day after-

It was early in the morning and a bunch of noise could be heard outside Naruto's apartment and Sasuke's apartment. Both of them rose up and groggily watched outside the window, what was happening. They immediately saw a truck that said "MOVERS". They opened their doors and looked at the other (A/N-they are apartment neighbours, Naruto lives right across Sasuke and vice verse) to see the bunch of boxes the other had to carry down stairs. 30 minutes later both of them were already going in the mansion. It was awesome; it was a gigantic mansion that wasn't that far from civilisation. It even had an onsen, just for them.

There they saw Hinata, waving at them with a big smile in her face, carrying the two little babies and wearing a beautiful dress.

-Ohaio, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun.

-Ohaio Hinata-chan!!

-Ohaio Hina-chan (A/N- I guess you can figure out who said what xD)

-Ohaio Satsuki-chan, Natsume-kun- Naruto said with a baby kind of voice, making the twins laugh.

-Hina-chan this is the place?

-Yes, Sasuke-kun, this is the mansion. Its beautiful, isn't it? Well it is kinda big for the three of us but my dad said he would take care of that.

-Uhhh… sure… '_Her dad?! That is not good… he is planning something..._'

Out of the blue the least expected person appears.

-I'm living here from now on

-----------------------------------

Okay, hope you liked it, yay!! Trouble starts!!

HiN4-ch4n- YAY!!! Finally I'm finished.

Hinata- hmm… who is the new person??

HiN4-ch4n- you'll find out soon. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hina-chan- well this chapter wasn't supposed to be written by me, so I'm so sorry we took so long. We promise to make the chapters faster and if you want we can make them longer.

DSalazar: hey people, sorry for taking long but we've been quite busy with our other fics. Let's see if you like the new chapters now.

hina-chan- okay so we have a new guest to make the disclaimer this time we shall call… Tsunade-sama, Jirayia and Orochimaru!!!!

Tsunade- hehe…well

Jirayia- DSalazar and hina-chan do NOT

Orochimaru- Own Naruto, now be happy people and read it so we can go to our usual chores and I can go stalk Sasuke-kun

DSalazar- what they said… enjoy! (NO FLAMES)

---

-I'm living here from now on

Everyone turned to see the person who's voice they just heard. Even the babies turned to see who it was. He had long hair that was tied on it's very end with a ponytail. His eyes looked just as Hinata's, a piercing white that seemed to penetrate your very soul. It was Neji.

-Neji? What are you doing here? – Sasuke said.

-I just told you. I'm living here from now on.

-Hey hey!? What's this all about? – Naruto practically yelled, somewhat scaring the babies.

-Gomen Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. The only condition my father would give us this house was if we let Neji stay with us.

-That's it! We're moving to my house! –Naruto yelled, now losing his mind about having to live with that other guy.

-We can't do that bakka. There's not enough space in either apartment.

-I'm afraid Sasuke-kun is right, Naruto-kun.

Neji just stood back listening to their argument. It was basically an insult to him! They kept on discussing about several possibilities about where to live where Neji wouldn't have to be with them.

-Oh come on! It's not like its torture living with me!

Everyone turned to see Neji, and then just turned back to their small circle where they planned out their next step.

-Look, I won't be a nuisance. You'll barely even notice me and I promise not to make much noise.

They turned again to see him and then turned back to their other conversation… again.

-Damn it! You'll be living with me like it or not!

-Neji is right. There's no other place for all five of us to live. We have to move here. –Sasuke for once, was agreeing with Neji. This was something that happened only every 1000 years when the planets lined up and there had been full moon last night.

-Fine fine… -Naruto replied, with no other capable answer.

-I'm glad it's all settled out! So come on, let's go! – Hinata seemed happy they weren't discussing any more, must be for the better.

She led the three guys into the mansion. After the main gate made of forged iron, there was a beautiful garden filled to the brim with bushes and flowers and trees and fountains, all organized in the best way as possible. They walked along a small brick road until they reached the actual house.

It was even bigger up close. The thing was HUGE! It was built in the fashion of a traditional Japanese castle with tall wooden walls painted white. It's many roofs were decorated with green tiles, which looked from far away seemed falling leaves or some sort of strange tree.

But the inside was even more amazing. The four ninjas took a step inside, carefully removing their shoes before entering. Every room was amazingly high and it was decorated with all sorts of fancy things: there wasn't a room without a priceless vase or a valuable painting. Its furniture included all different styles of chairs and sofas, all of which were packed with cushions of all sorts of colors.

It was very impressing, and neither Sasuke nor Naruto had ever seen something like this. Their jaws dropped in amazement. They just didn't know what to do. They stared at the elegant hardwood floor and then at the elaborate candelabrum which hanged from the ceiling lighting all the room.

"Hey, Hina-chan! Where is our bedroom?" Naruto asked impatient to see where they'd sleep from now on.

Sasuke glanced quickly at Naruto, 'With "our" you better be including me' he thought.

"Umm… yes, about that. There are three bedrooms. One is where Neji will sleep. In the second one, I will sleep with one of you. And in the third one, the one who isn't sleeping with me, who will also take care of the babies. You understood?"

"Wait. So you mean Sasuke and I will rotate every now and then to determine who sleeps with you?" Naruto asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well, yes Naruto-kun."

Neji, who had just been overhearing the conversation, got his things and headed to the first room with a bed he found. He entered quietly as possible dragging his bags behind him and then closed the door silently restraining the rest of the house with that room.

"Why don't the three of us sleep together? Wouldn't that be easier?" Naruto said.

"No, baka. I don't want to sleep with you." Sasuke replied.

"Yes, I imagined Sasuke would say something like that…"

"Okay, okay. I get it now." Naruto said, trying to make this conversation come to an end already, "But just one more thing. Who-"

"Who will sleep with you first, Hinata?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto, finishing his sentence as if he had read his mind.

"Well yes. I also thought about that. To decide this, you two will…"

Yep, we realize the chapters are incredibly short but that way we can leave even more cliffhangers yay!! We were wondering… which couple do you want either

SASUHINA or

NARUHINA

its your choice happy people hope you liked it. We'll try to update sooner.

Sasuke- DSalazar… help me please…

DSalazar- why?

Sasuke- Orochimaru is stalking me

DSalazar- so?

Sasuke- I'm sure hina-chan won't help since she hates me…

Hina-chan- I don't hate you… I just like to see you suffer…

DSalazar- okay I get it… Orochimaru…hey Oro!!

we'll see you next time people


	7. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
